1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display, includes a plurality of pairs of field generating electrodes and an electro-optical activation layer disposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical activation layer, and the organic light emitting diode display includes an organic emission layer as the electro-optical activation layer.
One of the pair of field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element so as to receive an electrical signal, and the electro-optical activation layer converts the electrical signal to an optical signal to thereby display images.
In the flat panel display, a thin film transistor (TFT), which includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a semiconductor, is used as the switching element, and a gate line transmitting a scanning signal for controlling the thin film transistor and a data line transmitting a signal applied to a pixel electrode are provided to the flat panel display.
In the field of thin film transistors, research including a semiconductor formed through a solution process is actively being undertaken.
A semiconductor can be manufactured by a solution process, so it can be easily applied to a large flat panel display limited by a deposition process.
However, unlike a conventional deposition process, the solution process requires an additional process for forming a bank for sealing the solution.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that is not prior art known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.